


It's The Best Way To End The Couple Of Days Of Misery:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Just Right Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Candles, Children, Claiming, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Daughters, Desire, Dinner, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e02 No Ke Ali'i Wahine A Me Ka 'Aina (For Queen and Country), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, Fish & Chips, General, Honeymoon, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Licking, London, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Shotgun Wedding, Shower Sex, Showers, Slapping, Slash, Spanking, Sparkling Cider, Stripping, Vacation, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny got certain perks for saving the world & Europe, What does Danny think of it all?, Did Steve do okay?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve & Danny got certain perks for saving the world & Europe, What does Danny think of it all?, Did Steve do okay?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams couldn't believe the tricks that his partner, & husband, Commander Steve McGarrett up his sleeve, He couldn't believe that he had asked the queen to help him arrange a romantic flight back to the U.S., so they can be back at work on time, **"I have the ** _most_** thoughtful lover"** , he thought to himself, as he gushed, & he looked at his ring, & couldn't believe that they pulled off a secret wedding, His ohana will be so pissed at them, when they got home to Oahu. They owed Harry Langford, & the Queen for helping them out, & they hope that they would visit Hawaii soon.

 

He was in his thoughts, when a glass of what he thought of was champagne, was put in front of his face, He looked up at his lover, & husband, & looked at his husband disapprovingly, & before he could say a word out loud, Commander Steve McGarrett told him, "It's Sparkling Apple Cider, I think we deserve to do a little celebrating, Don't you, Danno ?", Danny smiled, & said, "Yes, We can", & took it, saying, "Thank you", & Steve sat next to him with his own, & they clinked their glasses lightly together, "To us", Steve said with a smile, The Blond said, "To us, & A beautiful future together", Steve smiled bigger at that, & the happily newlyweds shared a kiss.

 

Danny didn't know what came over him, & he surged forward, & kissed his husband with all that he has, & was, Steve was equally forceful, as he responded back to his kiss, & then Danny kissed & licked his husband's earlobe, & making his way to his vulnerable & delicious neck. The Seal was instant putty in his hands, whenever Danny did this to him, & knew that he couldn't stand much longer, He asked stuttering, "Do...Do...Do you think that the others will get pissed that we got married without them ?", as he closed his eyes, & let the sensations take over, as Danny continued his administrations. The Blond casted his eyes on his husband, & said this with lust, & desire, as the urge of ripping his clothes off his body was overtaking him.

 

"Of course, They will be, Gracie _will_ kill us, cause she wanted to be bridesmaid for our ceremony,  & we will make it to them, when we get home, But for right now, I don't give a fuck right now, All I want to do is to fuck my husband on my honeymoon, til he can't scream anymore, & just rest til we get home, okay ?", Steve said with a salute, & said slyly smirking, "You **_are_** the boss, Danno",  & Danny was pulling him by his polo shirt, & said, "Damn right, I am", & leads him to the spacious bedroom, where they have all of the privacy in the world.

 

Clothes were being torn, stripped, & shed off of the other's bodies, leaving each other exposed, as they were going through the door, & shut, & locked it, Danny fell to the bed lightly, when Steve gently laid him upon it, "I have such a sexy beast for a lover, I **_am_** the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet", he said with a predatory smile on his face,  & the loudmouth detective wiggled against him, & said in a commanding tone, "Steven, Shut up, & Fuck me, Now", The Seal smiled even bigger, & said, "Your wish is my command, Love", & he dove right in. "Shit, Steve, Please don't stop, Don't stop !", The Blond exclaimed, as Steve started his point of attack, which pleased the detective immediately, as he was getting his brains fucked out of him, & leaving him senseless.

 

Danny's moans & groans were getting the former seal all hot & bothered, "God, Danny, The sounds you make, They are driving me crazy, as he licked every inch of skin, as he was thrusting into him, Danny groaned out pleasurably, & was feeling filled up, with Steve's cock inside of him, "More, Babe, I want to feel you, I want you tear into me", Steve increased his tempo, & both were crying out in no time at all, They each orgasmed hard, & they both were spent for the moment, & they held each other through their bliss, til they had round two. Then, Steve said this, as he broke the silence between them.

 

"I love you so much, Danny, So much sometimes that it hurts to breathe, I am in this with you for the full run, Til death do us part", Steve said confessing his love to him, Danny never got tired of hearing it, & he said, "I love you too, Super Seal, Always & Forever", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, & a nod, "Always & Forever". Suddenly, Danny flipped them over, & said with a growl, "Mine turn, Babe", & he went to work on satisfying his man, & making sure that his needs are met, & that he would never had have to look for passion, lust, & desire in another person, only him for many years to come.

 

"God, Babe, Look at you, You look so hot begging for my cock inside of you, Oh you are a **_Cock Slut_** , Aren't you, **_Stud_** ?", he cooed seductively, Steve just nodded,  & the loudmouth detective slowed his moves, & said, "I want to hear you, Are you ?", & then he increased his tempo, & moved faster than ever. "Yes, Yes, I am, I want it, I want it badly !", The Former Seal exclaimed, as he was enjoying what his boyfriend was doing to him. They were not letting up on each other, as a result of their romping around, they have bite & claim marks, passion, lust, & desire in their eyes, & they had multiple orgasms between them, & also they denied each other, & control the other's orgasms.

 

"Oh, God, That was fucking intense, **_so_** fucking intense", Steve said breathlessly, as he composed himself,  & feeling spent for the first time in his life, "Well, Buckle up, Round three is about happen", Danny said smirking, as he bit a nipple, & Steve groaned in response, & then he turned him over, & bit those supple asscheeks, & smacked, & slapped them, Steve was begging, actually begging for more, & they had more orgasms, as that was happening, Then, They were spent, & composed themselves, "How about we try that shower out, huh ?, I will give you a great massage", Steve said tempting his husband. "You are on, Lover", & they went into the bathroom, & set their shower up. They fucked everywhere in there, & then they got into the shower, & the final round had happened. They spent leisurely time making out & making love, enjoying the warm water cascading all over their tired, & stressed muscles.

 

They took turns fucking each other, & washed the other, & they made sure that the other was really cared for afterwards, & that no one was hurt, "Come on, I got a surprise for you", Steve said, after they dried each other, & put on the fluffy robes, that was provided for them. Danny nodded, & said, "Okay", & allowed his husband to lead him to the dining table, & gasped at the romantic setting, & that fish & chips was their dinner, with the appropriate sides, & toffee pudding was dessert. "Thank you, Baby, This is perfect, This is the perfect way to end the couple of days of misery", & they sat down, & ate the wonderful meal, that was provided for them.

 

After the meal, Danny put a finger to his lover's lips, & said, "I need a couple of minutes, Love, I got something special in mind for you, I will be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail", He wiggled his ass, which made the former seal groan, & went back into their bedroom, & closed the door, & after 15 minutes, Danny's voice carried out, "Okay, You can come in, Steve", & Steve opened up, & was not prepared for the delicious sight in front of him, Danny had the room lit romantically with candles, & he posed on the bed on his side, seductively, & crooked a finger, signaling for him to come over, & Steve did exactly that.

 

They spent the night, just making out, cause they were too tired to get revved up again, & they held each other, as they enjoyed the silence, Their wedding night was perfect, & nothing could top what they experienced, & they shared one more kiss, & went right to bed in the other's arms. The Next Morning, They were back at it, & they were having lazy & morning sex, which felt right between them, & they were animalistic in their attacks, as they were waking up. Cock, & Balls were being licked, nibbled, & tortured, as well nipples, & they snuggled against each other, & just spent the rest of their time like that, til they got up, & got ready, when they got closer to Oahu.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
